Dream
by nearlynormel
Summary: Terra is living her new life, when Slade sends Red X to go and bring Terra back into his clutches. Will X help bring Jump City to it's knees, or find friendship in the earth girl? Or maybe something more? Rated Teen for X's and Terra's dirty mouths. (and teen for teen titans ;] )
1. In Control

_I'm not sure why I am writing this. It just sort of happened. I always thought the Red X and Terra ship was interesting, but there were never any fanfictions about it. So one must change that, yes?_

_I actually started crying in the middle of writing this. My fault for using first person. The romance will come slow, but steady. So please be patient. Other than that please read and reveiw. This is my first Titan fanfiction and I am hoping to make this good. I don't own any of these characters. I just hold their controls. _

_..._

_You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream._

….

"You want me to capture that? She's just a _girl. _For heaven's sakes she in a uniform."

"Will this be a problem Mister X? I thought stealing things were your specialty."

"It is. But when you contacted me I thought I would be ransacking a bank. Not kidnapping."

"I am getting impatient X. I can always take my offer elsewhere."

"Humph. I'll get you the girl. It will be a piece of cake. I won't even need to use my belt."

"Don't underestimate her boy; you have no clue what you are dealing with here."

….

I always wondered what it would be like to be normal. Well what is normal, really? I always thought that being normal meant waking up every day in a simple apartment. It would my mom waking me up of course. Alarm clocks always seemed too loud and obnoxious to me. I would eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast and run down to the bus stop. I would go to school, and have a locker. A locker with stickers in it, and maybe a few pictures of some boy band or something. Soccer practice would follow the three thirty bell, and I would be end up sweating through my gym clothes. Then I would head back home,and spend way to much time on homework. My family would gather around a small dinner table at night. Maybe say a prayer. This would my favorite part of the day I think. All of us together, just my family and me. It seems like not much. But it was one of my dreams.

I actually wanted this.

Being a princess may seem fun for most girls. I was the daughter of the king of Markovia. I got anything I wanted, when I wanted it. I guess it was cool, but I never got to do anything for myself. My mother and father thought I was helpless. People were always telling me what to do. Me- and my brother.

I had a brother named Brion. He goes by Geo-Force now. I got to see him about a month ago, him and Beast Boy. They didn't notice that I was aware of their presence. …Sorry getting off topic.

People were always telling my brother and me what to do. We went along with it. We went along with it so much that we let some freaks experiment on us. They attempted to exploit us, but my brother knew better. He used the powers they gave him to fight the scientists. I decide to fight as well.

Every time I use my powers it feels like I have just drunk a large cup of hot chocolate. –No make that tea, defiantly tea for the taste in my mouth when I moved large rocks. It was this warmness that filled me up whenever the earth bended at my will. It always felt great.

It always felt great, except for the first time. The first time is always the hardest.

I remember the blood. Crimson dribbled out of the rocks impaled in the man's chest. I killed him. I only meant to knock him unconscious, but it didn't happen. My attack was stronger than I planned it to be. So strong I couldn't control it. I was a murderer.

So I ran.

For once, nobody was in command of my life. I traveled all over the world. Paris, Budapest, Sydney, Giza, and Gotham were my favorite places to go. I was alone, but I was happy more or less. My life was my own. I could do whatever I wanted. So why did I continue to try and be a hero?

There is trouble everywhere you go. And I am a magnet for trouble. I would try to help, but it would always back fire. I would end up causing more harm than good, but I kept on trying. My failures were a weight on my shoulders that I could not shake. They kept me awake at night. But I still kept on trying to be a hero.

Was it because of the death of that scientist all those years ago? Or was it some sort sense of justice I could not shake?

I'm pretty sure all those worries were what caused my powers to never work the way I wanted. If I couldn't control myself, how could I control some measly rock?

All I knew for certain was that I was a magnet for trouble. And trouble eventually led me to Jump City.

Who knew green ears could be so cute?

I had actual friends for once. It was great. Friends like me, with powers. I didn't want them to know about not being in control. Not being able to handle my power. Not being able to stop all the destruction I caused.

But in the end they learned. I just wanted to please them. I didn't want to hurt anyone again. I wanted to be in control of my life again.

But I just ended up making another mistake.

Slade.

Someone was controlling me again, but I was too blind to see it. I ended up betraying the Titans, losing my best friend in the world, bringing Jump City to its knees, realizing my mistakes, saving my friends, and turning to stone.

Have you ever slept so soundly and deeply that when you woke up you felt like you never had slept at all? That's what it was like for me when I finally was free from the stone. I broke out of my prison like a butterfly in a cocoon. It should have been the best feeling in the world, but it wasn't.

I managed to get to a homeless shelter. I didn't feel like running right then. I just couldn't pull together the energy, and the buses weren't running. I heard that the city had just experienced some great trauma. This bad dude named Trigon turned earth into hell, and everyone on it into stone. Raven had apparently reversed the effect. She reversed it so well that she managed to free me too.

The Titans must have not known, or at least didn't care. I know I didn't really want to see them at the moment either. I did try to kill them after all. To them I had been gone for months. But for me it was only a second ago.

I ended up staying in the shelter too long, and got tossed into an orphanage. I was too tired to run and got adopted by a man named Richard and a man named Christopher. The two of them were married and had a lot of money. They always wanted a kid and picked me out of the lot. They named me Miranda and I was enrolled in Murikami School.

I was only planning on staying for a bit, but something kept me there.

At first I thought it was guilt. The two of them picked me. Me. There were so many kids there, but they choose me. And actually liked me for no reason at all. They loved me.

Then I thought it was exhaustion. I didn't have the will to go on with my life. I was just trying to avoid my mistakes and forget them.

And then I realized, I actually liked my new life. I never went hungry or got to take a shower whenever I wanted. I got to see every Disney movie out there. I got to go camping and try s'mores for the first time. I got to have friends and nobody was afraid of me or thought I was weak.

I actually was normal for once. I had a family. It wasn't what I imagined it to be, but I guess that's how families work. I had people who loved me. And I loved them back.

It would be Chris waking me. Alarm clocks were too loud and obnoxious for me. I would eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast and Chris would drive me to school. I would go to school, and have a locker. A locker with stickers in it, and a few pictures of ACDC and Queen. Soccer practice would follow the three thirty bell, and I would always sweat through my gym clothes. Then I would head back home,and spend way to much time on homework. My family would gather around a small dinner table at night, and say a prayer. Chris and Richard were both Jewish, so I guess I was now too. It was my favorite part of the day. All of us together, just my family and me. It seems like not much. But one of my dreams became a reality.

I had trouble forgetting Terra though. Richard would offer to take me to the amusement park, but I would always say no. Too many bad memories. Too many failures.

It wasn't until Beast Boy showed up again. He wanted me to come back. He had seen me in the crowd of one of his battles, and learned my statue was gone. The Titans wanted me to come home. Home was such a funny word.

But I had a new home.

I had hurt him, I had hurt them so much. Why would they want me back? Why won't they just leave me alone! I wanted to forget them! I didn't want to hurt them anymore.

So finally I let Terra go.

I was Miranda now. I still had Terra's powers, but that did not make me Terra. This was my second chance.

Things change after all. Terra was just a memory. I told Beast Boy that. I'm not sure if he believed me, but he still left. It hurt so bad to do that to him, but the bandage had to come off. For me, and for him. I let Beast Boy go with all of my failures and bad expectations. I was really free. For once I was in control. I finally had my dream.

But like all dreams, you eventually have to wake up.

I was at the amusement park. Of course it was the amusement park. That place is always bad for me.

Richard and Chris were off buying cotton candy for Amber, Dionne, and me. My two best friends and I were throwing baseballs at a bunch of glass jars trying to get a prize. I was always bad at that game. It was a slow night and not many people were around.

That's when something bit me in the neck.

"Ow!" cried Amber. Something bit her too. No this wasn't a bug, it was a dart.

Colors started to blur and my head began to hurt. I braced myself on the edge of the booth. Dionne fell to the ground with a crash.

A sudden figure zipped out of nowhere. It was hard to make things out then, but the figure was wearing a mask that looked very much like a skull. He had a long cape that danced in the wind as he came towards me. An x on his chest.

I was getting sleepy. Amber slipped to the ground at the figures feet.

"What did you do?" I managed to say. My knees buckled beneath me and my eyes were getting heavy. If only I could just sleep…

"Hush now, princess," the figure whispered. The darkness engulfed me as I blacked out.

Now I was dreaming again. Dreaming of a way to escape.


	2. Interrogation

_Please read and review. Short chapter, but still hopefully a good one._

_..._

_I prefer that my bad dreams be vague. -Walter Kirn_

_..._

"Did you get her?"

"Yeah, I got her. It was a piece of cake, just like I said it would be. You worry too much, boss man. Why were you so worried?"

"….Just keep her unconscious and restrained, Mr. X."

…...

Of course I was never one to listen to authority. Never did. Never will. Playing by the rules is boring. Plus I can't help it if I'm just a naturally curious person.

"Wake up, Princess."

Blondie stirred. I kept her locked up in her restraints just like the S man said. I just wanted Blondie's mouth.

What did the S man want with her anyway? She was a scrawny little thing with not even a nice chest. Now Starfire was girl with a nice chest. Man this warehouse smelled.

Blondie stirred and made a noise. I watched as her blue eyes fluttered open. And they opened wide. She looked terrified.

I watched her eyes move from me, to the ropes that held her to a wooden chair that was just like the one I was sitting in. Her eyes moved back to me. She was terrified.

Excellent.

"Morning Blondie, how do you like your eggs?" I cooed. It was nine o'clock at night, but who cares.

She just stared back at me, like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Don't answer to Blondie, huh? I came up with a few others. Princess. Girly. Not very original, but what are you gonna do?"

She continued to stare.

"How about Terra?"

"That's not my name. My name is Miranda Pilgrim," she stuttered. At least she was talking now.

"Well it says her-" I pulled out my papers with a flourish "That your name **is** Terra. You just **go** by Miranda Pilgrim. You have two dads and a bunch of friends- two that I managed to hit with sleeping darts. Plus you have a nice house and go to some sort of school…."

"Yeah, a good school too." she squeaked. She avoided looking at my mask, and just stared at the floor. I couldn't have that could I?

I grabbed her chin and pulled up to face mine. This Terra girl looked like she was going to cry. Pathetic.

"Don't tear up on me, babe. I haven't even begun to ask my questions. But if you answer them quickly and without breaking down, I promise to go easy." I hissed in her ear.

She nodded her head vigorously. Good. I let go.

I held my papers out for Terra. "Read it."

She did.

I pulled the papers back. "These papers say your name is Terra. You just go by Miranda Pilgrim. You have two dads and a bunch of friends. You have a nice house, and go to some sort of school, right."

Terra nodded.

"Does it say anything else?" I asked folding my hands together gently.

Terra shook her head.

"Exactly." I said with a smirk. Of course she couldn't see it, but it still managed to give me intense satisfaction.

"So Terra, why does the S man want you?" I inquired.

"Th…Th-the S man? Who…Whose the S ma-man?" tears were running down Blondie's face. Great, just what I needed- a crying kid.

"The S man! Slade! He's coming here in exactly four hours to pick you up!" I snarled. Patience was never something that I had much of.

"Stop crying."

"I-I ca-can't"

"Stop it!"

"I-I'm trying!"

"Stop. It."

"Wh..Why- are you a-asking me these questions?" she sobbed.

I took a deep breath.

"Slade hired me to kidnap you. Why he didn't do it himself I dunno? He told me to get cha. Keep you sedated and locked up tight. He was crazy with the amount of security he wanted on you. Slade's only paying me five thousand for this gig and I figure I could get more. Plus I'm just naturally curious." I stated tilting my head.

Losing my cool would be bad for my image, even though Blondie was really asking for it.

"I-I'm a princess. I was in da-danger, so I was put in a protection program in J-Jump City. This Slade g-guy was probably looking for ransom money." Blondie coughed out.

"Well, I guess Princess was a better nickname than I thought it was." I said with a smile. I wiped back Terra's tears. She flinched and shut her eyes when I came in contact with her skin, which made me smile even more.

"Quit your crying, babe. I got everything I needed to know. Get ready to go, where taking a short trip. Don't worry about Slade, he's not getting his grubby little hands on my princess." I chuckled. I stood up and let Terra's head drop. She began to cry again. I just let out a laugh as I untied her bonds. I defiantly didn't need them

Once the last rope fell I pulled Blondie to her feet. She had brought her bawling down to a small sniffle as she rubbed the snot off her face. She then turned her head towards me.

"What's your name?" she asked between sniffs.

"Why it is Red X, Miss Terra." I said casually as I led her to the exit. Princess had ceased snorting. Good thing since I hate babies.

"Thanks, I got everything I needed to know."

My eyebrow rose.

"Idiot." Terra smirked.

Her eyes then lit up bright yellow.

Well shit.


	3. Satisfaction

_Sorry for the lack of updation. School, drama, lack of inspiration and people all have gotten in the way. But I am here now! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, faved and followed, and please continue the reviews for they help me improve my writing. _

_And the story continues on..._

_..._

_Complacent satisfaction is the killer of dreams. -Kim Booher_

_..._

Note to self. Listen to Slade more often.

Oh man I was stiff. Every bone in my body hurt. Being crushed by two tons of rocks really could do a number on you.

The warehouse was destroyed and debris lay everywhere. I pushed more rock out of my way as I struggled to get to the top of the rock pile. My costume was ripped and falling apart, mask still remained in tack though.

I peered around the room, but Blondie was long gone by now.

"Man, do I hate being made a fool of."

…

"It's been a while since I flew."

I sat cross legged on the rock I was levitating and took a look at the twinkling lights of the city below me, shiny like a beacon in the dark. I almost forgot how beautiful the city looked from up here.

The cool wind blew back my blond hair, as I watched the city stretch on and on beneath me.

I didn't even realize how close I was to the tower until I saw the giant T looming on the horizon.

I stopped the rock so fast I almost catapulted myself into the lights below.

…

First step in trapping prey is to do a little more research.

Breaking into the Jump City library was easy. The security system looked like a child's play thing, and was older than the town itself.

I got to one of the computers and began to do a bit of research. I should have done this before even going after Terra, but Slade ordered her capture immediately, and I didn't have much time to plan.

I went to the search browser and typed in Miranda Pilgrim. I got a Facebook page and a few newspaper articles. She was an honor role student and was the lead in Much A Do About Nothing. No wonder her acting skills were so good…. Good for her….And liked photography and the outdoors. Hmm.

Nothing new or surprising was here, just what I knew before from Slade's portfolio.

…If this girl was so much trouble then why was Slade asking me to get her? That thought never occurred to me.

I opened a new tab and typed in Terra. I got a bunch of results for the earth. No duh.

Be more specific. I typed in Terra Jump City.

…..Huh, who would have thought?

….

The heavy truth hit me hard.

I sat in the sky wondering what to do. I honestly hadn't thought this far through. I just sort of woke up, and started pretending. This Red X guy was trouble, but he looked gullible enough to trick. And there was Slade. Slade knew where my family was.

Now what?

I started to comb my fingers through my hair. I began to think about my situation.

Things I knew:

1. Slade was alive

2. Slade knew I was alive

3. Slade sent this Red X guy after me

4. Red X will most likely still be coming after me

5. Red X and Slade knew where my family and friends were

Slade was back in my life. He was the one who ruined my life in the first place. Convinced me to betray my friends and almost destroy the city. I thought I killed him. I thought I was done with him. I thought I was done with all of this. All of this! It could be forgotten. I could finally stop running.

I am Miranda!

I thought I was done with this. All of this! I thought the past was in the past. Now here I was again!

And then I began to cry.

I bawled and screamed and punched myself. Hot tears ran down my face and began to soak my t shirt. I sobbed and bit my lip until it bled. I cried until I had no tears left.

What was I going to do?

…

This girl was a Titan. A Titan. Like the Teen Titans.

The media didn't talk about Terra the Teen Titan much. Just an article in Teen Beat called 'Sexiest Titan Girls of the Year' and a short blog post about the importance of Earth tones using Terra as an example.

But if you pushed a little farther, bounced across some servers, and broke a few rules of the internet you found hundreds of more news articles. Piece by piece it was easy to learn this girl's story. The story went from wannabe superhero, to crazy villain, to six feet under. That's where the articles stopped. Of course our little super hero was obviously not pushing up daisies anymore.

I was actually sort of pleased with the turn of events. It was a challenge. And it was some sweet revenge. Utter sweet revenge.

The power levels on this chic were crazy though. Long distance. Hand to hand. Can create volcanoes and even animate the rock she was using. But how did the Titans beat her? That's the question.

And another question was Slade's connection. Apparently Terra was his criminal apprentice. She turned on him in the end, taking Slade down with her. Slade was back of course. Did anyone stay dead anymore?

But Slade obviously wanted Terra back, but why?

I began to stock up my supplies. I caught her off guard last time, and she was holding back. Not now.

And then my phone rang.

I didn't even need to look at the number. Who knew that midnight could come so fast.

"Yello?" I said as pleasantly as possible.

"Mister X." said a gruff deep voice. To be honest my heart rate spiked up a bit. An involuntary chill ran up my spine.

"The one and only." I said lightly, keeping my heart beat in check.

"I am waiting for the package. Where are you?" Slade growled through the phone speaker. He clearly was not in a good mood.

I began to move towards the exit. The sooner I could finish the call the better. Slade was probably tracking this call right now. I wasn't afraid of this bastard, but a tussle with the demon wasn't on my to do list tonight.

My voice got hard as I opened my mouth to speak. "Actually, I have some questions for you Slade. One, did you know that Miranda Pilgrim is actually a meta freak. And that this meta freak was your apprentice for a while? Not to mention a Titan? Or a fabulous actor? She really is great by the way. I didn't know that either. Funny how you let that tiny part out of your description"

I waited for a moment for Slade to answer. Nothing, so I pressed on.

"And why did you even ask me to retrieve her? Or why didn't you get her yourself? Why include me? A variable to your master plan?"

No answer.

I cracked a smile.

"Did you also know that I don't give a shit about that money anymore? I have my own master plan, now. Sorry for the inconvenience, Mister Slade."

I then dropped my phone on the floor and crushed it with my foot. I slipped back out of the library and into the night. Feeling very satisfied.

….

The line went dead and Slade put his phone away. The corners of his lips twitched. But not into a frown, but into a smile.

"Everything is going according to plan."

And with that Slade let out a deep chuckle and slipped into the night, feeling very satisfied.


End file.
